Ruri'iro Kujaku (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Yumichika Ayasegawa's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Ruri'iro Kujaku. is the manifested spirit of Yumichika Ayasegawa's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline Ruri'iro Kujaku's spirit takes the form of a fully grown, lean-built harpie-man with green and blue wings attached to his hands and forearms. Dark blue feathers grow over his flanks without covering his abdomen and pectorals. He has long, blue hair that he keeps in a single braid. The top of his head is covered in bandages and there are orange feathers on his head.Bleach anime; Episode 233 As Yumichika described, Ruri'iro Kujaku appears to be a narcissist much like his Shinigami master. He seems to have an affinity for giving others criticism on their appearance, sometimes meant mockingly such as toward his former wielder. His reason for leaving Yumichika is to make him pay for always being called by his hated nickname, which is "Fuji Kujaku."Bleach anime; Episode 233 Synopsis Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in this anime and do not constitute canon material. Ruri'iro Kujaku is first seen when he, along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits, appear before the Shinigami that have gathered at Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach anime; Episode 230 He is later seen along with Senbonzakura and Hōzukimaru looking at Sōkyoku Hill from some kind of fortress. When Muramasa says he wants to capture Ichigo Kurosaki, he translates Wabisuke's agreement to the task. Later, Ruri'iro Kujaku arrive with the other Zanpakutō spirits to surround Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki after Byakuya Kuchiki defeats Renji. However, they are all soon surrounded by the Onmitsukidō and the Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 241 After cutting through a couple of Shinigami, he follows Yumichika to a secluded place, aware that his former master doesn't want others to see his power. After assessing the 5th seat's looks, Yumichika gets irritated and challenges Ruri'iro Kujaku to combat, sealing it by calling him "Fuji Kujaku". After holding an upper hand over his former wielder, Ruri'iro Kujaku then releases his Shikai, claiming not to care whether anyone else sees his abilities or not. When Yumichika tries to tell him that he would be kicked out of the 11th Division for his Kidō-based abilities, Ruri'iro Kujaku tells him to stop and that he is sick of hearing about it. As Ruri'iro Kujaku binds Yumichika and begins draining his former partner's energy, he mocks Yumichika by stating that he is a coward who won't use his true powers in fear of ridicule despite his claim of valuing his aesthetics principles. Despite these claims, Yumichika states firmly that he is a proud member of the 11th division. After escaping with the usage of kidō techniques, Yumichika plays on Ruri'iro Kujaku's ego and finds an opening to finally take down his Zanpakutō. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Ruri'iro Kujaku has shown excellent swordsmanship, enough to easily overwhelm Yumichika while maintaining a cheerful demeanor. Enhanced Speed: Ruri'iro Kujaku has shown proficient speed, enough to easily keep up with his former partner Yumichika. Zanpakutō At any time, he can manifest a sword of his former self that appears as a standard-sized katana with a bronze cross guard shaped like a German cross and a purple handle. *'Shikai': Ruri'iro Kujaku sword takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 6 Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 14 :Shikai Special Ability: Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flares up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent, once a opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin growing energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu, the flowers actually use the it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers ones wounds can be healed and their Reiatsu is revitalized. (When the effect is over the vines release the target and shrivel up, they recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted. References Navigation es:Ruri'iro Kujaku Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters